Socket panels are commonly seen on walls of residential rooms or office rooms, and they are used to supply 110V or 220V mains power to various industrial or domestic electrical appliances via standard sockets. Usually, the surface of socket panels are in white color, so that the socket panels are in tune with surrounding white wall face, and would not violate the room's interior decoration tone. In addition, a socket panel usually consists of two parts: an embedded case (also referred to as bottom case) embedded in the wall and a panel snap-fitted to the embedded case. These two parts are connected by screws.
As technology (especially various communication and electronic devices) advances rapidly, conventional socket panels that only provide AC power supply turn to be not meeting user's demands any more. Besides the basic functions, it is desirable that socket panels can provide other functions, such as network connection and USB interface, etc. In addition, many conventional domestic socket panels keep being worn gradually and have to be replaced, or should be renovated to be in tune with the interior decoration that has been improved rapidly. However, it is still not easy nowadays for ordinary people to replace socket panels, because not only it is a bit dangerous to replace the socket panel (as there is bare electrical wiring), but also the replacement requires tools to accomplish. Conventional designs of socket panels make the replacement difficult and render limitations in their functionality.